Painted
by Painted Memories
Summary: Creating a world to escape this one. A world made by your own hands. It's nearly complete, no one would even know I was gone.And then he showed up. But how can I stop now that it's almost done. He makes me question my own thoughts, he makes me nervous, but, mostly, he scares me... because now I don't want to paint anymore. Please try it, bad summary.


**Hey everyone, thanks for checking out my story! Please review or message me and tell me if you like it or any suggestions. I would be really grateful! **

**Also looking for a beta for this story, I've never had a beta but I would need someone who can keep contact with me, get on as soon as possible when new chapter is up and tell me their opinion on what's going on. :) **

**I write ANY pairing, so if you don't like a match either try ignoring it or read another story. I'll take your criticism but please don't be hateful to any other readers and their preferences.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned KH I woldn't have to write one of these, now would I?**

**Anywho, Enjoy!**

I'll be safe behind my pictures.

Even if it may be dark or people try to find me, I'll be safe in this world that I draw. After all, this is my world. One that is only built for me.

XXXX XXXX THE PAINTED ROOM XXXX XXXX

When he stumbled upon the mansion that was falling apart he didn't expect anything to happen really. In fact he wouldn't have gone in but... " I TRIPLE dog dare you!" His voice cut clear through the woods, loud and excited as per usual. And now the hyperactive brunette was attempting to give him puppy dog eyes, tilting his head to add to the effect.

"I said no, Sora." Instantly, the younger kids shoulders fell. His sky blue eyes casted downwards as he sulked childishly. The silver haired beauty only chuckled ruffling the boys gravity defying hair which spiked up in all directions. The chestnut locks looked like they would be sharp enough to poke a persons eyes out but were actually soft to the touch, but then again a lot of people from the island had crazy hair. An evil smirk suddenly lit up Sora's face.

Raising one eyebrow, Riku folded his arms across his chest. "Well, I understand... I mean its perfectly fine if your scaaared." That evil smirk turned into a grin that split the young boys face.

"What, I'm not-"

"Sure, whatever you say Riiiiiku, but we should head back now before it gets dark. We wouldn't want you to cry or anything." Okay, he knew that Sora was just baiting him but the older boy was fuming. Letting a cool expression over his face he shrugged non chalantaly ignoring the others chuckles. "Do you need to hold my hand while we're walking Riiiiku so you don't get lost." Yeah, it was childish to give in but the small brunette really knew how to push his buttons. Plus it wasn't a good feeling to be ridiculed by someone 5 inches shorter then him.

Running a hand through his silver hair, he bit his lip to keep his expression disinterested. "Fine, I'll go if it gets you to quit being so annoying." Sora stuck out his tounge, the smaller boy always had hated that word. Chuckling, he opened the gate, which creaked and wobbled under his hand, before the hyperactive boy could retort. Already he could see the signs of abandonment, the yard was overgrown. The leaves had grown past his knees and the house had ivy covering every possible brick. Holes adorned some of the walls and a huge fountain to his right had been broken, part of it was just rubble now. At any minute this place could fall over. Figuring the quicker he went in the quicker he could leave, the silver haired boy started to walk towards the huge wooden doors.

XXXX XXXX THE PAINTED ROOM XXXX XXXX

Ash like snow falls from the sky, fire burns where ever the ground cracks. Or where ever he walks. Underground is his domain, the place where fire burns the hottest. Hair red, spiked wild like the fire. Bright green eyes. Black smudged downwards on his cheeks and a smirk adorns his face. Even as the paint smears these colors I can feel something missing. Axel born of flames, but even now I can feel its empty presence.

His story fits perfectly with this world. But like usual, these pieces are missing something. Something crucial, but I can't figure it out. It makes my head hurt.

XXXX XXXX THE PAINTED ROOM XXXX XXXX

Everything in this mansion was dusty, all the furniture covered by cloth. Light was shining through the cracks in the walls, and tet the stairs had less dust. Both sides of the banisters had collected none. Without any hesitation he started to climb the carpeted stairs, wincing as each step creaked. Reaching the top, he lookd both ways. Two halls stretched out, both ways seemed cleaner then the downstairs but to the right a door was open. Light shone from the room and Riku quickly walked to it, for some reason there were less cracks in the walls upstairs then downstairs. Which meant it was dark. And a semi-lit hall was better than a pitch black one.

XXXX XXXX THE PAINTED ROOM XXXX XXXX

Humming keeps the silence from getting to me, especially when I leave the room. I'm already humming even though I'm still in here. I don't know why.

Their eyes are watching me. Though it isn't scary. I know all of them, they talk to me too. When they can. But now they have fallen silent, urging me to think. My head really hurts, they want the answer but so do I! Silence doesn't help me think, but they think it will. It makes me anxious without their words. They should speak while I'm here! I humm louder as I clean up my supplies.

Their eyes follow me.

XXXX XXXX THE PAINTED ROOM XXXX XXXX

It was soft, and suddenly the volume amped up as he approached the door. A girl's voice. And she was humming?

Slowly opening the door, he squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness. It was a white room, only furniture adorning the room was a huge white table and two white chairs on opposite sides of the table. There were a few pictures that looked like they had been drawn by a little kid tacked up on the wall and a see through curtain that swayed in the breeze from a cracked window. The room was spotless. The only dark part of this room seened to be a black door tucked away in the corner. Where the voice was coming from.

It was a long room, but when he finally opened the door he saw a much larger room. A small lantern stood by the far wall illuminating a intricate painting that showed a god like man with red hair. Fire whipped around the man from between cracks and fire licked at the circular weapons in his hands. Two burnt diamonds rested under acid green eyes that glowed with their own fire. A black cloak enveloped the man's skinny frame, and yet, he didn't seem a bt disturbed by the fire. This red headed guy looked like he was at home in the inferno. He looked real.

It was a soft gasp that finally drew his eyes away from the portrait. What he saw took his breath away.

She was tiny. Blonde strands tied up behind her head and red and yellow smudges were on her cheek and nose. Blue eyes looked at him, analyzed him, and fear flashed inside of those bright blue orbs.


End file.
